The Darker Elements
by gabioni
Summary: It's the story of Lucifer. It continues the last episode of Lucifer from the first season. Two worlds will collide(there are some characters from "The dark elements" by J Armentrout). There will be three points of view from time to time.I hope you will enjoy it! I'm waiting for your reviews! PS. I hope to introduce one new character that is in neither the books,or the show. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

There was a musky smell in the air and I recognised it almost in an instant. My heart started beating faster and I turned around to see where he is. It took me one minute to see the smug experssion on his face while he was rocking some "out of this world hot" suit. Well, I was screwed and in love. He promised me to go to our first-and only- charity event, but to tell the truth it was just an excuse for both of us to dress up.

"You are beautiful,Layla" He took my hand and kissed it. After that he came even closer and whispered in my ear in a low voice "And so hot that I will not keep my hands off you all night"

Well,there went the romance and hello weird feeling in my stomach that I grew so acustomed to.

"You're not so bad yourself" I said looking smug.

"Are you kidding? I rock this suit"

"Keep your ego in check,Roth" I said trying to look serious,but failing miserably

"Hey, I am a demon, don't ask the impossible" he answered rather cheerfuly

Right, the demon part. We should go back 6 years ago, when I turned 17. I lived with the Wardens(which were "the good guys") and I helped them track down demons so they could kill them. One night, I was trying to tag one, he attacked me and one yummy demon came to my rescue. There were times when I believed the demons were bad and obviously, i did not sleep with one,but I got over that. Back to the story, I am half Warden and half Demon(yay to me),or so I believed. My father was a Warden and my mother was Lilith. Yes, the Lilith. I was a the only way my lovely, evil brother could rise-the Lilin. Some things were done, that are now ancient history and even if we really tried to stop it,the Lilin was born. And he was out for blood-and souls. Yeah, he could do that. His goal? To rise our mother. The result? The Apocalipse. I stopped that, don't worry. I killed my brother, which was linked to me, so I died too. Long story short, I was brought back, thanks to the Boss and here I am, in a backless dress going to a charity event, with that yummy demon that saved my life that night.

Meantime, nothing much happened. Actually, it was rather quiet. We traveled a lot, I went to college-I got really bored,so I became a nurse, which was fun, and I was living with Roth, in a beautiful flat in New York. About Roth, he wasn't just a demon. He was the Prince of Hell,still is. Well, he also is the manager of the "Topside Company" which basically is the biggest company in NY now. What is he doing, you don't want to know. Well, he got bored too, you see, 5 years ago The Boss took a vacation and he was now ..somewhere shady, and that meant that Roth had a vacation too. Works for me, dudes.

"Let's go, sexy" Roth shouted from the hallway. "We're gonna be late,well, we are already late, but that's not the point.."

I laughted and looked at myself in the mirror again. My blond hair was cut shorter now and I started using makeup along the way. If I think about it, I almost look nothing as I looked when everything went down. Then I remembered Sam, my friend from highschool that was consumed by the Lilin, I hoped that releasing his soul helped and that everything is better now for him,or his soul..

"Layla,we're gonna be late..Hey,Why are you crying?"Roth asked in a whhisper. He looked concerned, but then again,I use to have my moments when I remembered and he knew that.

"I am ok, just thinking. One of those days.."

He smiled and an understanding look crossed his face "Let's go. You're perfect like that"

I smiled and together, we went out the door. When we almost reached our car,Roth stopped all of the sudden and his eyes turned. He looked like he was someplace else with his mind. Not much scared me these days, I mean, I've seen a lot(Hell included), but concern filled my heart.

"Roth,are you ok?" I asked,but there was no response. "Roth?"

All of the sudden he checked back into reality,but there were shadows on his face. "What's wrong Roth?"

There was a pause and then he answered "The Boss needs me.." Another pause "Actually,He needs us"

'

"What? Why?Where?" This was not good. This was bad news.

"In Hollywood. We have to go. Like now"

...

And to Hollywood we went. All those horrible things from the past came back to me. I started fidgeting in the seat of the car. Robin-my familiar (he was a tattoo on my skin that transformed into a real fox whenever i needed him) was antsy as well,moving up and down my back.

"So,we are supposed to meet The Boss in this "Lux" bar and then what?" I asked my voice starting to fade

"Layla,stop it. It could be nothing. Or just an errand." Roth said,but there was something in his voice that didn't soud quite sure

We parked in front of a big building and get out of the car. Before entering the club, Roth took my hand in his and opened the door.

We took some stairs down and a big bar was in front of us, behind it a woman with black hair and a scary attitude. She looked up and then back down resuming whatever she was doing.

"They're here!"

Great, now I am even more nervous. After a few moments a man with obsidian hair and black eyes came to us, with a smug smile on his face and an expensive looking suit. He looked at Roth and at me and then said. "Well, nice to see you again little Layla. And you Astaroth, long time, no see."

Roth nodded and said nothing. When The boss saw that,he said"Well, seeing that you are not in a talkative mood, I will do the talking. I need your services for an undetermined period of time. Someone important escaped from Hell and we need to send her back. I am confident that we will have help, but as you will see, we have some issues and you are needed. If Layla is as determined as I remember, she can help too. You can stay at the other apartament above the club for now. You will meet the rest tomorrow and we'll discuss more then" With that he went down the stairs and to the piano, that was in the middle of the room and started playing.

Confused and not in the mood to get killed for asking questions, I followed Roth up the stairs where the woman from the bar was leading us now.

The music suddenly stopped and the man that I suppose was The Boss,shouted "And for the record. Here I go by Lucifer" and after that, I heard the piano play again.


	2. 1

LUCIFER

Great. Now that Roth is here maybe we have a chance to find mother. Now I am wondering if I should have stayed in Hell to take care of things,but for real now, the last upcoming Apocalypse really drained me. Yeah,there was one 5 years ago,that little thing, Layla stopped it by killing the Lilin-an evil demon. I was grateful,really. The last thing I wanted was to end this world. And now I changed even more, now I feel bad taht I haven't said thank you. What the hell is wrong with me? I just wanted out, to do something else. And now I am here, where people still think that they don't have a free will and that I make them do all the evil in the world just for the sport of it. Talking about being in deep shit. And the Chloe situation, I wonder if I should tell Roth that I am like..semi-mortal. Hmm..not right now,being here stripped me of the option to see what was he doing these past few years and I have more pressing manners on my hands,like what the Hell mother is thinking.

I should go upstairs,have a drink and prepare for tomorrow, because I swear that all the talking will kill me. And some parts of my life will collide-the one that doesn't think that I am really the Devil and the one that fears a Boss that no longer exists- Great! I am going to have a major headache after this.

...

"Boss" Roth greeted me first thing in the morning with a glimpse of fear in his eyes. He was rather cute.

Maze started laughing at Roth's words. Layla, beside him was filled with confusion.

"I go by Lucifer now. I told you"

"Ok..Lucifer" Roth dragged carefully "What's the issue that you summoned me for?"

"We need to.." I was intrerupted by Chloe coming down the stairs. She looked pretty today, I must give her that. With her hair loose and that leather jacked that I loved. "Hi Chloe, how nice of you to join our little meeting. Come."

Roth looked carefully, before asking "Isn't she human?"

Chloe talked before I could say anything "Oh my God! You are with him?"

"What ..?" asked Roth confused.

"Are you with him?Like, you can't die and you can do that mind trick that drives me insane?"

Roth face relaxed and he looked like he tried really hard not to laugh. I can't blame him, this whole situation is funny and he knows nothing of this part of my life. "Yeah. We are with him "responded Roth

Chloe did a funny thing and bumped into me and then smiled. That was out of the ordinary,maybe because I saved her life? Everyone is staring at me. Ok,back to the issue at hand. Everyone was there,even my brother,so let get this over with.

"As you know my mother escaped from Hell and.."

"Your mother is alive?" Chloe asked surprised. That got her some weird looks from The prince and Layla. Great. This thing with them is getting on my nerves, I mean I get that they think that I could snap my fingers and kill them, but for real? Knock it off.

"Ok you two" i adressed Roth and Layla "stop being such pussies and get your heads out of your asses. i am not going to kill you,or strangle you,or send you to Hell. So stop looking like i summoned you here to decapite you. I will not. You have my word. Things are different here as you will see. Just stop, you are annoying" I paused. "That being said, yes, my mother is undead and she is out of her cage and that is bad news. On top of that, Father brought me back from Hell to catch her,so it's a must do."

"So,you're telling me that you have a mother?" Roth asked

"Oh my God. Yes. She turned evil at some point and cursed me to stay in Hell forever. I kind of hate her and I want her dead. So back to my point. We need to find her" I was getting tired of all the questions. Why didn't they just do what I asked them. Is it that hard?

"So you need our help?" Layla opened her mouth for the first time today. And what she said was an idiocy,big surprise. It was the warden blood in her, i swear,those things had a half brain.

"Oh my bloody hell. yes! I need your help to kill her" That was it. I snapped. That was the moment when Chloe put her fingers on my forearm and i stilled. What was up with her? Up until now she wouldn't even have sex with me and now she was touchy feely,not that I minded,but still, weird. The good part was that I calmed a little.

"Ok, with that in mind I think that we can chill a little and go think about ways to find her" Chloe concluded.

Roth and Layla were smart enough to get out of the room,Maze and my brother too,but Chloe remained."I need to talk to you"

"Speak away darlin"

"I wanted to thank you for what you did last month. You saving my life. Thank you" She smiled at me and got closer and closer until our lips were milimetres apart and when i thought she will back off,she got even closer anf kissed me. On the lips. It was soft,like a feather and it lasted only a few seconds,but she kissed me.

Then I said the only thing that came to my mind" Are you drunk again?" i asked seriously

Chloe looked at me seriously and then, when she saw the confusion in my eyes, she started laughing "Oh my God, only you could say that when I just kissed you" After she stopped she talked again "For real,what kind of Devil are you,if you doubt and refuse a "carnal sin'"

That did it for me. In one second I was in front of her at first just brushing my lips on hers and then claiming her mouth with everything I had. I felt something weird in my chest,like a rush I have never felt before. It went on for a long time. I was hungry i she was everything that I ever wanted. My hands started moving and that was the moment when she stepped back "I got to go, but I will see you later" she smiled and then left

What the hell?I am not the one to complain though. I actually want to happen again. Soom. Maybe now. I took my jacket and left after her.

LAYLA

"That was..interesting. He looks..cool" I said more to make conversation

Roth just stared at the wall and after a eternity and then some time,he said "He looks human".He paused "He looks in love"

"Sh. don't say that! Jesus! He could hear you and change his mind about the decapitated thing, and it might not be true. The Devil in love with a human?"

"Well, I fell for a Warden. The humans did nothing to us. So it's not that hard to believe it"

Something was shady and I started feeling un-well,like "I-want-to-throw-my-stomach-out" sick. Great, That is he the cherry on top. Me, being unable to help. But the rest of my thoughts were intrerupted by me running to the toilet to put gracefully my head in the toilet and throw up. So sexy.

"Love,are you ok?" Roth asked now all his attention on me

"Yeah..It must be all the nerves" And I had a lot of them. I mean, talking to the Devil,sorry,Lucifer, was not a piece of cake."I am fine. Let's see what we can do for Lucifer,so we can get out of here as soon as we can"

"Deal,love" Roth said with love in his eyes. And I smiled, because he loved me and I loved him. That moment it was all that mattered.


End file.
